


Real Sandwich

by Bigfire3000



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigfire3000/pseuds/Bigfire3000
Summary: 美颜→拉莫斯←裤袜，蛇精病报社文





	Real Sandwich

“我跟你说过，迭戈，我为什么一定要来西班牙。”  
站在皇马更衣室里的库尔图瓦是个真真正正的巨人，使得他在拉莫斯的屁股后面戳动的时候，还能伸手摸到迭戈科斯塔植被茂密的脸。  
而科斯塔站在库尔图瓦对面，正尽情享受着自己的老二被皇马死敌舔弄的感觉。他的手摁在拉莫斯的后脑勺，控制着让拉莫斯舔遍自己老二的每个角落。  
科斯塔没有正面回应库尔图瓦的话。对于此刻的他来说，没有什么比得过拉莫斯口中的那块软肉。这舌头刚开始的躲闪和现在的僵化各有各的妙处，舒服得让马竞前锋直哼哼。只要拉莫斯试图合紧牙关，科斯塔在那肉质的下巴上轻轻一捏，就能让皇马队长继续大张着嘴巴，憋着哼唧，流着口水为他口交。  
“你说话啊！”库尔图瓦看着拉莫斯一脸爽上天的神情突然就火大了。他冲着科斯塔发脾气，遭殃的却是拉莫斯。库尔图瓦胯下猛地一顶，把皇马队长背上的纹身都顶得扭曲了。  
“我操！……”库尔图瓦这一顶，拉莫斯几乎一头撞在科斯塔的胯下的毛团上。“嘶……蒂博库尔图瓦，你真是个疯狗。”  
“我是不是疯狗，你得问问中间这位。”库尔图瓦俯下身问拉莫斯：“队长，如果早知道我能给你提供那么好的服务，你是不是早就会让佛罗伦蒂诺卖掉卡西利亚那个废物？嗯？”说着，库尔图瓦再次将自己的大宝贝钻进拉莫斯的尝到深处，屁股扭动，用睾丸在拉莫斯大开的臀缝里画着圈圈。  
身高近2米的巨人，胯下的宝贝自然也是同样的配置。拉莫斯至始至终没机会说一句话。肛门和喉咙口都无法闭合，只要库尔图瓦或者科斯塔再用力一些，他担心自己就会变成一个甜甜圈了。  
“你跟切尔西撕破脸，就为了这么一个屁股，呵呵。踢球的谁不知道这个人是个什么货色，你这大脑长在蛋上的傻逼。”科斯塔毫不留情地评价库尔图瓦。  
马眼也被拉莫斯的舌苔舔得发麻了，科斯塔抽出自己的器官，带出上一波发射的浊精以及一滩湿哒哒的唾液，眼睛不离地，看着这堆液体混合物顺着拉莫斯的厚嘴唇流下，滴在自己的耻毛上。  
“你要是愿意，我可以用我的大脑操一次你的屁股。”库尔图瓦露出他标志性的邪笑。说真的，他完全不介意去操科斯塔的毛屁股，把精液洒在他身上旺盛的毛发中。这个世界上只能有他库尔图瓦操别人的份，无论男女。  
“呵，放你妈的屁吧。是谁说因为自己合不拢腿才被对手一次次穿裆，库尔图瓦，你就是典型的嘴贱屁股痒的货色。”科斯塔手握着自己挺立的鸡巴，用充血通红的顶端在拉莫斯的长脸上写字。“拉莫斯，你说我在你脸上写个Atlético怎么样，证明你被两个马竞的人操过。”  
“操你的。老子现在是Real！”库尔图瓦突然灵光一闪：“迭戈，你在他脸上写Atlético，我就在他屁股上画一个Real吧。”  
两个人憋着声音在更衣室笑得扭曲。拉莫斯咳出嗓子里的浊液，吐在科斯塔的毛团上，操着西班牙国骂虚弱地骂道：“两个杂种，我不会放过你们！”  
毫无攻击力的狠话让科斯塔和库尔图瓦笑得更肆无忌惮。凌晨两点的更衣室，又会有谁能听到在场发生的一切呢？  
“听着，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，没有皇马，你什么都不是。”库尔图瓦看着拉莫斯的肉被自己的粗大阴茎带出来，再整个地捅回去，顿时感觉全身的血都在翻涌：“我命令你今年冬天除掉纳瓦斯！皇马只能有一个主力门将，那就是我库尔图瓦！听到没有！”  
拉莫斯现在唯一的反击方法只能是用自己的括约肌把库尔图瓦的器官夹得生疼。他已经顾不得科斯塔还在举着鸡巴抽打自己的脸，痛骂道：“等到我们打巴萨的时候……你他妈就知道，你是个公鸡下蛋的废物！”  
库尔图瓦反手在拉莫斯的屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌。皇马队长总是被球裤包裹着的屁股蛋上浮现一个红色的掌印：“你以为切尔西的我跟现在的我是同一个人吗？拉莫斯，别人都说你是世界第一中后卫，我倒要让他们看看，没有门神库尔图瓦，你是一个什么样的水货。说不定，就连你身上的队长袖标，弗洛伦蒂诺都要亲自给我戴上！”  
“喂，你要是想说废话就过来说，让我尝尝你们队长的屁股。”科斯塔说。  
库尔图瓦双眼一亮：“好啊！你来插他，我来插你。说真的，你们西班牙人的屁股比英国人好玩多了。”  
科斯塔脸色一变：“我真想跟你打一架，但是又不想冷落这个大宝贝儿。你们这两个皇马男妓。”  
“打架？好啊！那就先让他泄一次……”库尔图瓦抓住拉莫斯的腰，开足马力进行超高频率的活塞运动，把拉莫斯的屁股和大腿撞出一层一层肉浪。  
“把他翻过来，我喜欢从正面操人。”科斯塔扶着自己还在站军姿的器官，朝库尔图瓦走了过来。  
库尔图瓦抽出自己的阴茎，在拉莫斯的一声惊叫中把他翻了过来。皇马队长的眼神已经涣散了，本来就有一定厚度的嘴唇现在更加红肿，肛门处也是如此。库尔图瓦敢打赌就连拉莫斯的老婆也没见过他这个样子。  
科斯塔看着拉莫斯这副被玩坏的样子，又看了看库尔图瓦胯下，那毛发间像一只大蘑菇一般挺立的家伙，舔了舔嘴唇，“你继续。”他说。  
库尔图瓦有点诧异，但是精虫上脑的他一时也没有细想。扯着拉莫斯的双腿，把他的身体摆成一个适合正面被捅穿的角度，猛地把拉莫斯的两条腿拉起来，在拉莫斯已经发不出声音的恐惧神情中，再次进入了他。  
更衣室里只有拉莫斯含糊不清的苦苦呻吟以及库尔图瓦的活塞运动制造的啪啪声。更衣室柜门上贴着皇马队员的照片。马塞洛，克罗斯，卡瓦哈尔，伊斯科，阿森西奥，莫德里奇，以及主力门将纳瓦斯……这些熟悉的面孔，仿佛都靠着更衣柜，旁观着队长被新来的门将操得说不出话来。  
科斯塔感觉自己这趟真是来对了。  
那么让皇马众人看着队长被门将操，门将再被自己老队友操如何？  
科斯塔在库尔图瓦专注于用自己的第三条腿捣弄拉莫斯的时候，绕到库尔图瓦身后。  
“你看你们队长都要打倒立了。”科斯塔看着库尔图瓦把拉莫斯的双腿架在肩上还坚持站着操他，忍不住说：“你还不如跪下来省力一些。”  
库尔图瓦也没多想就跪在地上，拉莫斯的上半身也放平了一些。科斯塔内心开始欢呼，多么合适的高度。他跪在库尔图瓦身后，手指探向比利时人的后门。  
“你！……”库尔图瓦惊叫。奈何科斯塔已经利落地伸入了手指，带着从拉莫斯口中流出的液体，润滑了库尔图瓦燥热的直肠。  
“科斯塔你他妈个巴西杂种……”库尔图瓦埋在拉莫斯体内的器官拔也不是不拔也不是，情急之间什么脏话都飙出来了，但是一点用都没有。  
科斯塔同样也给库尔图瓦的屁股上一个巴掌：“少他妈废话，你干你的，我干我的。”说着一手按住库尔图瓦的肩，一手撸动自己的器官，找准守门员的球门，长驱直入。  
库尔图瓦发出一声意料不到竟然那么痛的惨叫，叫声尖锐得让恍惚的拉莫斯都回过一点神来，他感到体内库尔图瓦的器官仿佛立刻软了下来。  
“动啊。蒂博。”科斯塔按着库尔图瓦的上身抽动着：“想不到你操上去也挺舒服的，早知道当初在切尔西就该办了你。”  
库尔图瓦被下身猛烈的扯动感折腾得满头冷汗。这个比自己矮11厘米的巴西佬，所有媒体照片里都是一副含情脉脉望着自己的巴西佬，竟然早有所图！  
“动啊，Real男妓们！”科斯塔喝道，变换着角度打破库尔图瓦的后防线。  
库尔图瓦只感觉自己一会在地狱一会在天堂。前面被拉莫斯底下的小嘴含着，自己后面的嘴则含着科斯塔的。当时自己不惜一切代价要加盟皇马，谁想到竟然做了三明治夹心！  
但是……这种感觉……真是他妈的……  
库尔图瓦昂着头，叫道：“迭戈，操我，我这就把把拉莫斯给你，快来操我……”  
“干拉莫斯哪有干你爽。”科斯塔对着库尔图瓦的后颈吹气：“谁能比得上你在赛场上和在更衣室里都大敞的后门……快啊蒂博，把你底下的骚货也干出声来。”  
库尔图瓦只能听从科斯塔的命令，胯下跟着扭摆。两个被贯穿的洞口溢出了罪恶的黏液，两个被操干的人口里只能发出高潮和求饶的低吟。

阿森西奥早上第一个来到更衣室，刚进门就皱了眉头。  
这是什么味道？阿森西奥几乎闻到在家里给Rome铲屎才会闻到的闷臭味。难道昨天更衣室里没人打扫？  
接着莫德里奇也来了，他捂着鼻子：“天啊，Marco，你家Rome是不是尿你身上了？”  
阿森西奥哭笑不得。  
洛佩特吉和其他人陆陆续续来了，抱怨着味道开始清理。主教练看着自己的队员沉吟了一会，说道：“大家，今天塞尔吉奥和蒂博请假了。今天的分组对抗放到明天。”  
皇马队员纷纷陷入了沉思。


End file.
